Run To Me
by usukbuttsex
Summary: After a year of being together, Arthur reflects on what the past year had in store for him and Alfred. He remembers all the great, wonderful, spectacular times, but he also remembers the time he almost lost it all.


_Just something old that's been sitting around and I figured that I would post it, summary sucks though_

 _I'm planning on writing another story about mental health so give me some suggestions for a main character and or pairings_

 _I own nothing_

 _All reviews are_ _appreciated_

 _Enjoy!_

Alfred sat with his beloved on the couch as they each stared into the fire. They could tell the fire was beginning to die but neither of them got up to replenish the flame, being too comfortable wrapped in the other's warmth. The younger, Alfred, was a 22 year old college student with the ambitious dream of becoming the best math teacher there could ever be. He didn't want to be some sort of mathematician; Alfred wanted to help all kids to be better at learning it. He struggled with it himself when he was younger, but that only brought the fuel to his flame. Even though he really wanted to be an American football player, and had the everything to do so, he changed his mind when he realized how many kids had problems with it, greater than him. At least he got it and became quite well at it in his later years of high school, in fact he became so good he was asked by the teachers to help tutor. Alfred found no warmer feeling than that of when he saw the look of gratitude on one of his peer's faces. Reminiscing on this time he was subconsciously stroking the messy blonde locks of the man below him. His name, Arthur Kirkland, a 25 year old aspiring author. He didn't have an inspiring story like Alfred, he just liked writing, had since he was little. Arthur had strikingly green emerald eyes and a little less than average sized body, unlike Alfred who had sleek dirty blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, and a very muscular build but nothing over the top. They were different in every sense of the word yet at the same time, as alike as twins. Not only that but there paths always managed to intertwine like yarn in knitting. They slowly grew together until they were in their current situation. Today was their one year anniversary. In the spirit of this Arthur lay silent recalling what he could remember of the two in the past year. He remembered the cheesy flowers and balloons Alfred had asked him out with, he still kept one of the pressed roses and deflated balloon, but would never admit to it. He remembered how he did the same thing he did on Valentine's Day. Also, the party with friends on the fourth of July, and how when the fireworks began Alfred took Arthur by the hand and walked him outside to sit in peace and quiet to watch the display, which at the finale of they shared a kiss. The very strange and awkward first time they had had sex. Lastly, the Halloween where Arthur dressed up as his favorite book's protagonist, Harry Potter. Alfred was a cowboy, the thing he had been since before he could remember. There was one thing though Arthur didn't want to remember. Alfred's parents announced, rather abruptly, that they would be coming down to visit. Arthur, thinking it wouldn't matter and that Alfred would welcome his parents with open arms, replied to the text in Alfred's place while he was in the bathroom. It was just a simple 'sure', with an estimated date and time they could come visit, and also their current address. Thinking nothing of it, Arthur set the other man's phone down and thought no more about it. He didn't even think to tell Alfred of what just happened. The next day was normal until, when they were lounging on the couch, Alfred's phone chimed. The look on his face was utter terror as he gasped, choking on a scream and dropped his phone. Arthur couldn't even comprehend what could be that absolutely freighting. So being curious and also worried for his significant other he chimed in "What, what is it?"The other man's eyes had glazed over until he finally began to speak, and with every word that escaped his desperate lips he became increasingly louder. "Parents.., my parents are coming over... they're coming over here in two days!" Alfred's heart was beating at a million miles per hour. Arthur only then realized what he had done, the other one than continued. "How could they do this? How'd they get my address? Fuck, please no, oh God no…" He crumbled himself into a ball with his hands cradling his face. It was a pitiful sight, one that no one should have to see, feeling remorseful Arthur curled up beside Alfred rubbing small circles in his back. He finally asked in a soft and comforting tone, "What's wrong with your parents coming over?" He got only a sob for a reply, deciding not to push it they both sat there for about twenty-minutes until Alfred at last decided to speak up. "They don't know…they don't understand…" He ended that with a soft whimper. Curiosity got the best of Arthur so he settled to pipe in, "What don't they understand?" Now Arthur could have guessed why Alfred kept his face concealed in the palm of his hand, but when he just slightly lifted his head enough to turn and look at the other, Arthur saw it. The little drop of snot at the base of his nose, the way his lip trembled and shook, his blood shot eyes, and worst of all, the way his tears left wet trails down his cheek but in his eyes they exaggerated the blueness making them look even more like oceans. His next words were barely audible, "They don't know about me, about us, about what this relationship is, they don't understand." Alfred put his head back down into his hands and continued to sob as Arthur immediately spoke his mind, "They don't know you're gay, are they accepting of it though?" He stopped sobbing and slowly shook his head for an extra long time; Arthur took that as a no for both questions. With the current situation and knowing he caused it he laid the side of his face on the other man's shoulder and whispered soft words of comfort until they both ended up falling asleep.

The next two days were complete hell for the both of them, Arthur constantly did everything in his power to ensure that the house was in the best condition it could be in and did whatever he could do to console Alfred through this nerve racking time. All that Alfred could do was pace through the house and occasionally let his feelings of sadness overwhelm him. This was the routine all the way up until the minute the Jones' rang the door bell. At that moment both men were in the bathroom, Alfred panicking and Arthur doing his best to comfort him. When they both heard the bell ring Alfred almost went into a full blown panic attack. Arthur ran to let the guest in. When he opened the door he was genuinely surprised at what he saw. They both looked so happy. Mrs. Jones was slightly on the chubby side and she had an adorable little button nose with blue eyes and brown hair. Mr. Jones looked slightly more serious but still seemed very comforting with his light blond hair and cheeky smile. Mrs. Jones spoke first, "Is Alfred here?" "Yeah," he said as he let them in, "I'll make some tea for you two while I go get him." They nodded their heads simultaneously, and Arthur made the earl grey and handed them each a cup and told them he would be back in one moment with their son. As he made his way back to where he last saw the other he felt a cold draft from outside. When he looked down the hallway he noticed the backdoor was slightly ajar. As he crept outside he could see the slightest hint of a silhouette that lay up against a tree on top of the hill. Arthur made his way up and his suspicion was right, it was Alfred. So as he made it to the top of the hill he crouched in front of Alfred and looked straight into his watering eyes. "I need you to tell me what is wrong. You've expressed that it's your parents ignorance but why do you think this, I know you're hiding something." Alfred's eyes were wide open along with his mouth which was agape. "When I was a teen", he began, "there was this boy, neither of us could have been over 14." He deeply inhaled and exhaled. "We really didn't know what we felt for each other but we knew it wasn't just friendship." The more he spoke the more confused Arthur became, _why is he telling me_ _ **this**_ _story and why now?_ "Well one day we were walking home together and for some unknown reason we kissed, and… I liked it. It hadn't happened to far away from my house and my Dad must've seen from outside because when I got home… when I got home I was yelled at, hit, cursed at. It was one of the most terrifying experiences in my life. The next day I told my friend, he told me it will all be ok and that if no one else did, he loved me, and in that moment I felt every unpleasant feeling leave my body and I knew I loved this boy and I never wanted to leave him. So it had been about a week of this relationship we had going on and I was lying in bed at around 10 or so and my mother screamed my name. I immediately ran to her side and as she held the phone to her ear with her hand covering her mouth she began crying as soon as she saw me. She then shakily put the phone down and kneeled down in front of me and I will never forget her words, "He was hit, Ivan was hit…and killed….." I could tell she was still talking but my ears refused to listen, my mind was still too focused on the last few words she said. My eyes began to cry and I just calmly turned around and went back to my room, curled up in a ball, and cried, and cried, and cried. It was only a couple minutes later that my father came in and I heard my mother give him the news and he sounded completely unfazed. He then came to my door, looked in and said, "Oh Alfred I'm so sorry." Then he left and I swear I could hear the slightest hint of sarcasm. Ever since then I had a slight suspicion that he did it, that he killed him. The point is from then I've had many boyfriends, many that he knew about and nothing has happened, but none of them have made me feel the way you do, none of them made me so happy I could cry, and only one other has made… made me feel like every unpleasant feeling has left my body. I know it's an irrational fear but I'm afraid he'll hurt you, you mean too much to me." Arthur was now crying along with Alfred but knew he had to be stronger than that so he wiped both there tears and inquired, "Oh Alfred, my love, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you run from me?" "I thought you'd run from me, I thought you'd hate me for thinking this way, that you'd be afraid." "I could never." Arthur completely flopped on Alfred, holding him in his warm embrace, not caring about the grass stains he could be getting on his khakis. They both eventually made their way inside, and the evening went fairly well. Arthur could tell the father had a little resentment towards him but he wasn't worried about it. Arthur stopped thinking about this when he heard Alfred make an unusually loud snore. Arthur got up careful not to wake him up, got a blanket and gently let it cascade down Alfred's body. He then leaned down in front of his body and looked at him almost as if he was awake, "Next time you feel you need to leave, please run back to me, I'm always waiting." He then lifted his bangs and whispered, "I love you.", and planted a kiss right on his forehead, then left to go to bed.


End file.
